


Pretty Pretty

by SSKookieMonster



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Foursome, Huione, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Shinhui, Shinseok, Yeowon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSKookieMonster/pseuds/SSKookieMonster
Summary: Lead to believe that he is in trouble by Hongseok and Yeo One, Shinwon trudges his way to the practice room to meet Hui, though he finds that everything is not as it seems upon arrival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for taking so long to post something since my last fic. I started this weeks ago, but lost my motivation to bother writing for a while. I spent hours finishing this for ya'll tonight so I hope you love it~ This is also my first time writing multiple partners in one fic, so I hope it doesn't suck too much. D: D: D: IMSORRY.

The boys had spent most of their day inside of a studio, shooting photos and goofing off when their turn for solo shooting had ended. They were relieved to be back home, some of them already scattered off into their bedrooms to nap or read, while others were crowded on the couch playing a video game. It was noisy, but still peaceful, their hectic lives continuing as they prepared for another album release and they reveled in any free time that they could find. Most of them kept out of trouble when they got home, opting to relax, rather than create any sort of trouble for the group or themselves.

 

However, Chang Gu and Hong Seok for some reason had thought it was a good idea to “borrow” bits and pieces of the wardrobe from their jacket shoot for their Japanese debut album “Gorilla”. The two of them were pretty well known for their mischief, and for their, nontraditional, for lack of a better word, sexual habits. It wasn't unusual for them to use different things they found around the house, or on the set of a shoot. However, it was unusual for them to use them on other people.

 

Shin Won was no stranger to sexual gratification, though, it rarely came in twos, let alone threes. Yet, here he was on his knees, backed into a corner while Chang Gu and Hong Seok exchanged excited chatter as Hwi Taek tied the silken scarf around his eyes, blinding him to the mischievous smirks that crossed the lips of the former two. Hwi Taek was always gentle, with everyone, making sure to stroke Shin Won's hair, to trail the backs of his fingers down his cheekbone, a soft murmured question rolling from his tongue to make sure the blindfold wasn't too tight. Shin Won shivered at the touch, the loss of his vision sending his other senses into overdrive and he leaned into it; aching for more.

 

“You have to be a good boy, can you be a good boy for me?” Came the soft coo of the leader's voice, his fingers still lingering on the younger male's jaw. Shin Won nodded dumbly, only half-registering what was happening. He had been told by the mischief makers that Hwi Taek wanted to speak with him in the practice room, their faces sullen and giving off the impression that Shin Won was in trouble. He _had_ made a few mistakes throughout the day, however. He had eaten the last donut that was meant for Hwi Taek, while constantly tripping over himself, and finally, he had crashed through the backdrop and torn it midway; causing them to have to stop and set up an entirely new backdrop, thus delaying the shooting by at least an hour.

 

_Just staying still might get you in trouble._

 

He had trudged his way from the dorms to the practice room, the other two trailing behind him quietly, only adding more weight to the sense of impending doom that already pressed down heavily on his shoulders. A heavy sigh had left his lips before he raised his head, back straight and he pushed the door open, stepping into the dimly lit practice room. It was rarely this dark in the practice room and he glanced around the room, the obvious confusion on his face. His eyes fell on Hwi Taek, seated in a chair in the far corner, his eyes trained on the younger male. He was unmoving, his legs crossed, one elbow propped up against a knee, his chin resting in his palm. His bangs fanned across his forehead, his lips pursed, and he nodded his head; summoning the taller male deeper into the room.

 

The only sound in the room had been the rise and fall of Shin Won's shoes as they tapped across the hardwood floor, his body lurching toward the elder. He had bitten down on his lower lip as he approached, his eyes downcast and he shuddered at the brief command that came.

 

“Sit.”

 

Hwi Taek's voice was low, his free hand having pointed at the floor, commanding the vocalist to drop to his knees at his feet. He had watched silently as the other complied, his body sinking to the floor, hands on his thighs as he rocked back to rest against his heels; his eyes lifting to the elder and awaiting his next command. He had shifted slightly, uncrossing his legs and planting his feet on either side Shin Won, bending at the waist until he was eye level with the trembling male. He had reached out one hand, stopping his movements as the other flinched, smiling softly before continuing the motion; warm fingers stroking over flushed cheeks.

 

“Such a good boy, Shin Won. You tried really hard today, didn't you?”

 

The voice had been soothing and calm, much to Shin Won's dismay and he blinked in confusion. Wasn't he in trouble? He had cringed inwardly as he heard the snickering coming from behind him, the other two amused with themselves at having convinced the other that he was in some sort of trouble, when he in fact, was not. He had let out a low hum, enjoying the touch, Hwi Taek's fingers having trailed along his jawline and raised his chin slightly. He had sat perfectly still, waiting patiently for a command or request, fully engrossed in the way Hwi Taek took control. A small whimper had rumbled in his throat, lips parting eagerly as he felt the light caress of the elder's against them, his eyes wide with silent complaints when they were gone just as quickly as they had come.

 

“Hong Seok, bring me the bag.”

 

Hwi Taek had raised his face from Shin Won's, his fingers stroking through tousled locks, the pads of them massaging lighting against his scalp. He had smiled and nodded towards his tanned accomplice, setting a small backpack next to his chair and releasing Shin Won from his grip. He had unzipped the bag slowly, digging around until he had found what he had been looking for and he withdrew one of the scarves that had been used in their photo shoot earlier that day. He had twisted it in his hands, admiring the satin glow and he turned back to Shin Won, nodding his head towards the nearby corner before issuing his request.

 

“Back yourself into the corner for me, would you baby?”

 

And thus, we arrived at the current scene.

 

_You're prettier than anyone else._

 

Shin Won could hear the sound of feet drawing closer, a pair of hands stroking down his back slowly, smoothing the light cotton of his shirt against his skin. Hwi Taek was still cupping his chin, his breath dangerously close to his mouth and he poked out his tongue to swipe at his dry lips. He swallowed thickly as he felt a third pair of hands, long fingers dragging through his hair, clipped fingernails scraping across his scalp. He shuddered at the contact, the lack of vision heightening his other senses. He inhaled sharply as the hands caressing his back reached the swell of his ass, each one cupping a cheek and squeezing firmly.

 

“You have such an amazing ass, Shin Wonnie.”

 

It was Chang Gu's voice, thick and sultry, full of sweet venom. It was enough to make Shin Won cry out as he rolled the heels of his hands down into the plump flesh of his ass, parting his cheeks beneath the tight confines of his jeans. The fingers in his hair tightened their grip, his head snapping back as they tugged sharply, his throat exposed and strained. He growled lowly as he felt lips descending upon the bared flesh, hot and wet with saliva. The teeth that followed were less than forgiving, sharp and quick, leaving bitten and bruised trails down his neck as the fingers in his hair continued to hold his head in place. He recognized the pattern to be Hwi Taek, the way the teeth nipped and pulled, the lips sucking and then kissing each spot tenderly as if apologizing to his flesh for bruising it; though he knew that Shin Won would have it no other way.

  
He let out a whine as he felt the heat rescind, the fingers in his hair relaxing their grip and the hands on his ass removing themselves. He squirmed on his hands and knees, blindly reaching out one hand to grasp at nothing and he whimpered as he heard a light chuckle followed by Hwi Taek's gentle command.

 

“Now now. Be patient, baby.”

 

He whined again, his hand dropping to the floor, his eyes blinking rapidly behind the blindfold as if doing so could help him somehow see through the black fabric and expose the location of the others. He rocked on his knees, yearning for someone to touch him and he cringed at the mocking tone that fell on his ears.

 

“I dunno, Hwi Taek. He seems to be pretty desperate. Look at him, rocking back and forth ready to take anything we give him.” Chang Gu was speaking again, a laugh falling from his lips at the end of his sentence.

 

“I know. I know. Poor baby, do you want something, Shin Won?”

 

Hwi Taek was always the ring leader, taking control of the situation before it got out of hand and assigning roles. He never did anything that he felt would be painful or dangerous, though the other two were a bit more adventurous. Hong Seok was fairly docile, taking his time and fucking into Shin Won until he was writhing and begging, though he seemed to derive an immense amount of pleasure from slowly tearing away at layers upon layers of self-control until there was nothing left but a sobbing mess. Chang Gu on the other hand was a completely different story. There was no rewind button on him and once he got started, he was full throttle to the finish line. He did everything haphazardly, almost to the point of violence, though he had never intentionally inflicted pain upon someone who didn't as for it.

 

_Your charm is too much, is that allowed?_

 

“P-Please..”   
  
Shin Won's voice was high, a strain in his tone as he licked at his lips and tilted his head in the direction of the sound.

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please, someone.. Touch me.” His tone was begging and he panted lightly in desperation, his hips shaking as he crawled forward slowly. He could hear movement to his left, his head swaying to the side and he stopped, red lips full and parted. “Please...” He begged again, fingers pawing at the wooden floor beneath him, trying to reach someone, anyone.

 

“Nn. Sit up.”

 

The command came abruptly and his back tensed, his body rolling back to settle on his heels and he straightened his back as he placed both hands on his thighs obediently. The denim of his jeans was stretched against his thighs, displaying them for everyone to see and he could feel the strain against his half-hard cock. He licked his lips again, a bad habit that he had gotten himself into recently, and he clenched his fists as he felt a hand on his throat. The touch was light and quick, stroking the skin and then it was gone, the heat of the body shifting to settle against his back. He hummed lowly in his throat as he savored the warmth, two hands settling on his hips and rubbing circles against the skin just above his waistband. He leaned back into the wide chest, a heated breath passing over his ear, the tip of it disappearing between supple lips. He felt the other person roll their tongue against his flesh, a low moan rumbling in the back of his throat and he threw his head back against their shoulder, his hands coming to rest on thick thighs.

 

“Who is it, baby?”

 

Hwi Taek's voice was directly in front of him, one hand flying up to capture the front of his shirt, and tugging him forward. He whimpered as his hand was slapped away, a disapproving sound coming from the elder and he reeled at the loss of the lips on his flesh.

 

“You are not to touch without permission, got it?”

 

Shin Won nodded quickly, his hands back on his own thighs and he sat stilled until he was prompted again.

 

“Who's behind you, Shin Won?”

 

He tilted his head in confusion, not sure what relevance it had and he groaned as the hands on his hips slid upwards, taking his shirt with them.

 

“If you can guess who it is, you'll get a reward. How about that?”

 

Hwi Taek loved to play games, there was always some sort of catch with him, be it during practice or sex. It made things fun, most of the time, but right now, Shin Won just wanted someone to fuck him. Though, he knew that wasn't the way things worked with Hwi Taek and so he nodded his head again, his fingers twitching with desire to touch the other person.

 

“It's ok, you can touch.”

 

As if he couldn't move fast enough, Shin Won's fingers latched onto the other person's thighs, roaming up and down them, searching for familiarity. Hong Seok was firmer than Chang Gu, though he did love the way the flesh rolled between his fingers when he pinched them. He squeezed experimentally, hissing at the sensation of lips against the flesh just behind his ear, a familiar pattern playing across his skin.

 

“Hong Seok.”

 

He was confident in his answer, that is until the movement stilled and the hands withdrew and he was quivering as he squeezed the thighs again, the breath still hot against his neck; though the lips were no longer touching him.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

He groped at the thighs, hands roaming down the sides of them, reaching backwards up the slight curve of the other's ass until he had a firm grip and he squeezed; eliciting a sharp moan from the other man.

 

“Yes.”

 

“That's not fair at all. He fucking moaned, it's obvious who it is now.”

 

Chang Gu was arguing the validity of the guess, his tone laced with irritation and he clicked his tongue as Hwi Taek shushed him.

 

“Well, he had permission to touch, and he touched. We didn't tell him _how_ to find the answer, just to find it. And he did. Hong Seok, give him his reward.”

 

It was all tongue and teeth, his head twisted at an awkward angle, lips crushed together as Hong Seok leaned over his shoulder, his hips pressed snugly against Shin Won's lower back. Hong Seok was gentler than Chang Gu would have been, but more forceful than Hwi Taek. Shin Won groaned against the teeth that tore into his lower lip, tugging and releasing before the familiar warmth of his tongue dragged over the swollen flesh. His hands were still gripping Hong Seok's ass, the firm muscle taut under slender digits and he squeezed. He could feel the sudden clench, the pressure increasing as Hong Seok rolled his hips, hard cock now digging into his lower back. He groaned again, mostly in displeasure as he felt the lips pull away, his hands grasping at the toned ass in his palms.

 

_Keep coming closer to me._

 

“Look at you, nearly begging already.”

 

As soon as the voice was cut off, he was startled with a harsh kiss, his lips falling apart in compliance with the tongue that immediately sought to taste him. This one was less hurried, less forceful, but still full of hunger. He let the other set the pace, their tongues rolling over one another gently, hands finding purchase on his thighs. The weight was carefully placed, slender digits gripping and releasing, kneading and massaging through heavy denim. He shuddered as he felt the breath on his ear, the first set of hands gliding over trembling flesh, caressing their way over his stomach and to his chest. He hissed into the mouth against his own as he felt the fingers pinch one nipple, gently rolling the pebbling bud between them.

 

“Who is it, Shin Wonnnie?”

 

It was Hong Seok this time, urging him to make another guess, to tell them whose lips were on his, whose hands were teasing dangerously close to his aching arousal. He sucked in a breath as he felt both nipples being pinched at the same time, sharp teeth catching the tip of his ear.

 

“Ch-Chang Gu?”  
  
He knew that Hwi Taek liked to take his time and be in control, though he was rarely a top. He was a power bottom, often giving commands and barking orders on how he liked to be fucked, but he also liked to watched. He had a feeling that's what he was doing right now, boring holes in him with those beautiful eyes, his pink lips parted and his tongue peeking out to swipe at them from time to time. He knew Hwi Taek, and he knew that he would be savoring this moment right now. He felt the lips kiss his one more time, trailing down his jawline, and making their way to his ear, a soft whisper causing him to stiffen in his panic.

 

“Wrong.”

 

Hwi Taek's voice was low, laced with lust and something else, disappointment maybe? Though, no one was as disappointed as Shin Won. All of the heat rescinded, bodies moving away from his own, despite his protesting whimper, hands grasping at moving limbs. He sat mutely with his head down, his lips forming a delightful pout and he huffed loudly, clenching his hands against his thighs in frustration.

 

“You have to accept your punishment.”

 

Hwi Taek was never cruel, but he could be a bit of a sadist at times, enjoying the sight of others struggling and falling apart before him. He would never allow anyone to be physically or emotionally abused, but he did like to push buttons and pull strings. Shin Won nodded dumbly, waiting his orders, a shiver running down his spine as he sat in anxious silence.

 

“Undress yourself.”

 

It was a simple command, one that took little to no effort to complete; that is, if one had full vision. Shin Won had taken his clothes off in the dark before, but this was different. There was no pale light from the street lamp breaking through the curtains to illuminate his torso or his legs. There was no cell phone to cast a dim glow that eased his struggle, only darkness. He groaned low in his throat, swallowing down the sound before it was noticed and he raked his hands over his thighs, capturing the hem of his shirt; his head tilted in the direction he expected the others to be. If they wanted a show, he would give them one.

 

_It's written on your face, pretty pretty._

 

He licked his lips as he inched the thin fabric up slowly, exposing the lightly toned muscle of his stomach. It rippled ever so slightly as he continued to lift the shirt, stopping just below his nipples and releasing an airy sigh. His shifted one arm across his chest, letting out an exaggerated moan as his fingers brushed a nipple. He slowly wriggled one arm free, carefully sliding out the other before he tore it off the rest of the way, his hair flying every which direction with the force of the pull. He felt his bangs settle against his forehead, static crackling in his ears and he tried to push down the unruly strands to no avail.

 

“Keep going.”

 

The slight waver in Hwi Taek's voice had him smirking, knowing that the elder was indeed enjoying the show and he chose to let his fingers trail down the side of his neck, blunt fingernails dragging over soft skin. The fingers raked down his chest, over his sides and came to meet again at his middle, deftly unbuttoning his jeans. He took his time, each set of teeth on the zipper sounding increasingly louder as they parted from one another and began the slow exposure of too-tight briefs. They were stretched to capacity, a wet spot beginning to form where the tip of his cock was pressed, the soft cotton rubbing against him deliciously as he rocked forward to sit on his knees.

 

He caught the waistband of his jeans in his fingertips, dragging the material down as slowly as possible, without screaming at how badly he just wanted it to be over. At how badly he just wanted someone to fuck him, but he had to take his time, had to savor the looks he knew he was getting; particularly from Hong Seok. The other male loved to lavish him with praise, to tell him how pretty he was, how perfectly proportioned his body was, how beautiful and delicious his cock looked. He shuddered at the thought, his cock twitching in his briefs as his fingers brushed over his thighs, pulling the fabric lower until it had reached his knees.

 

Unable to take them any further without changing position, Shin Won rolled onto his back, legs curled close as he struggled to peel away the last of his jeans. He kept his feet in the air, his full and round ass on display as he shimmied and kicked, the small bit of fat on his thighs jiggling as he moved. He finally broke free, tossing the offending garment to the side and he lowered his legs, feet flat on the floor, legs spread with his arms falling languidly at his sides. He looked positively beautiful, splayed out and ready to be fucked, if not for the final piece of clothing in the way.

 

“Oi. You forgot something.”  
  
Chang Gu was impatient as ever, making it well known that he was not interested in wasting any time. Shin Won was more than ready, his heart thumping in his chest in anticipation. He was about to take off his briefs, his body hot with embarrassment, he had never been completely naked in front of all three of them at once. Sometimes there were two of them, usually one of them, but never three of them. His face was burning and tinged pink, hands shaking from nervousness and excitement as his fingertips touched the elastic band.

 

“Wait.”  
  
He felt a light touch on his wrist, Hwi Taek's voice breaking him out of his haze and he lifted his head, despite being unable to see anything. He was momentarily confused, though he didn't ask questions and he felt the touch withdraw; a warmth coming closer to his body. He felt the soft brush of something inhuman on his skin, something like silk and he swallowed as he realized what was happening. A second scarf had been produced from the bag as he was undressing, the soft material wrapping around his throat and being tied off just beneath his adam's apple. He felt fingers slips beneath the knot, making sure there was room for him to breath, not wanting to cut off his airway and he nodded his head at the unspoken question.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Hwi Taek dragged his fingers along the silken scarf, letting the end brush against Shin Won's bare skin and he let out a muted moan, his back arching slightly off of the hard wooden floor. He could feel the back of Hwi Taek's knuckles on his chest, fire spreading over every inch of flesh that was touched, his tongue licking at his lips hungrily. He let out a whine as he felt them withdraw again, a scenario that was all too familiar on this day, fingers coming and going when he wanted them to stay. He wanted to protest, to whine again, to beg for Hwi Taek to let his fingers linger just a while longer, but he knew it would do him no good. It would cause the opposite to happen most likely, if he asked for too much.

 

There were times when begging was good, when becoming a sobbing, wrecked mess was what they wanted, but not here; not now. He had to remain in control of himself if he wanted them to fuck him. He felt a light tug against the back of his neck, the silk scarf pulling at his spine and he eased himself into a sitting position. He preened at the soft words of praise, Hwi Taek guiding him back onto all fours by way of tugging at the scarf. He sat silently, his head raised as he listened for a command, though none came for a brief time and he tilted his head quizzically. He wiggled his hips anxiously, pearly white teeth digging into the plump flesh of his lower lip and he raised his face back up, hoping that at least one of them would take pity on him.

 

_Keep coming closer to me._

 

It wasn't long before hands were on him again, one set stroking his hair and cheeks, another gliding along his spine and coming to rest just above the swell of his ass. He arched his back, pressing into the warm palms that lie on his skin, and he nuzzled his cheek into the ones on his face. The hands on his ass tugged at the waistband of his briefs, wedging the cotton between his cheeks and exposing them fully. Though it was embarrassing, it felt nice to be touched, to have all eyes on him, all hands on him; though there was a set missing this time. He didn't have time to protest, however, a sharp smack on his ass causing him to jerk forward, nearly colliding with the body in front of him. He let out a pained hiss, the fingers that had slapped him prodding at the red spot that was blooming on his skin. He felt them rescind, only to crash into the other cheek harder, the slap echoing in the otherwise silent room.

 

“Don't hurt him.”

 

Hwi Taek's voice was stern, the hands on his face stilling as he could feel the heat from glare that was being shot at the male behind him. He was grateful for Hwi Taek, for all of his care and for his guidance of every party involved. He heard a low scoff in return, then a light pat on his ass, as if in apology for being too rough. He let out a soft noise as he felt the hands on his face move again, stroking and caressing his cheeks, before lifting his chin. He was met with a tender kiss, fingers tangling in the back of his hair, lips assaulting his own slowly, yet eagerly. The hands on his ass gripped it firmly, one hand on either cheek and he felt himself being parted, one hand thumbing at his hole. He shuddered at the touch, muscles instinctively clenching and he let out a shaky breath; trying to relax.

 

“Shhh... It's okay, baby.”

 

Hwi Taek breathed against Shin Won's lips, the air punching out of his lungs as he registered the pet name. He had been called that so many times already, even today, but it felt as if it carried a hundred times the weight this time. He exhaled again, nodding slowly and he let himself be eased into another kiss, the thumb rubbing slow circles over his puckered muscle. He jerked again as he felt the hot breath against his skin, lips following close behind and littering kisses on every visible inch of thigh. The other male nosed at his hole, finally pulling the taut fabric aside and licking a fat stripe up the crack of his ass. It sent a jolt of pleasure through his body and he nearly bit Hwi Taek's lip, the elder jerking back in surprise and he let out a soft laugh, one hand raking through Shin Won's bangs.

 

He hissed as he felt the tongue press against his hole, swirling and stroking languidly before pushing inside, fingers on either side to help ease him open. It had been a long time since someone had eaten him out, his body adjusting to the strange sensation, the wet, hot muscle probing and withdrawing slowly. He felt his arms tremble slightly, the pleasure increasing with each thrust of the tongue inside of him, Hwi Taek's own ministrations completely stilled to watch as Shin Won began to unfurl. He clenched his fingers against his palms, his knuckles pressed tightly against the wooden floor, sure to be bruised after this; but he didn't care. It felt good, it felt amazing, hell, it felt downright heavenly having Chang Gu tongue fucking his asshole. Though, it was over too soon and he felt his chest rumble with a disappointed whine.

 

“Bring me the lube.”

 

Shin Won could hear the shuffle of feet, the rustling of items in a bag, and the quick thanks from Chang Gu to Hong Seok as the requested item was deposited into his hand. He could hear the light click of the cap being opened, the gurgled sound of air releasing along with liquid and he hissed as he felt the cool fingertip pressed against his entrance. It slipped in easily, Chang Gu settling at the second knuckle for a few moments before sinking it in deeper. Shin Won let out a light noise, his walls twitching and clenching around the finger, thus eliciting a sharp warning from the other male. He relaxed as best he could, feeling the digit sink in fully before withdrawing and shifting back inside again. He felt it thrust into him a few times, a second added shortly after and he lifted one hand, reaching for Hwi Taek who was still seated in front of him.

 

He felt fingers grasp his own, pulling them to the other's lips and he felt the wet heat envelope his fingertips. There was the pressure of a tongue against them now, rolling over blunt fingernails and dry skin, lips sucking them in deeper as he felt the fingers fuck him open. He groaned lowly, the fingers now scissoring to stretch him open, his eyes squeezed shut tightly beneath the silken blindfold and he lightly rubbed his fingers against the tongue that worked around them. There was a low hum against them, the sound never reaching his ears and he jerked forward, nearly falling on his face when the fingers in his ass crooked to stroke his prostate. He could hear an amused laugh from behind him, Chang Gu a thorough tease and he rocked his hips back of his own accord, trying to find the same pleasure again.

 

He whined when the fingers withdrew, Chang Gu refusing to let Shin Won have any part in his own pleasure and he bit his lip between his teeth before stilling and waiting impatiently for the pressure to return. He hissed as he felt a third finger enter with the other two, Hwi Taek's teeth biting down on his fingers as a distraction and he was soon feeling nothing but pleasure from the slow fucking of the fingers into him. He wanted more, his low whine signaling the other of his need and he cried out as he felt the fingers dig into his prostate again in response. He whimpered and let his hand drop from Hwi Taek's lips, fingers dripping with saliva as they clawed at the floor, the fingers unrelenting in their assault against the small bundle of nerves.

 

“Do you want it, Shin Wonnie?”

 

Chang Gu's voice was thick with lust, his fingers stilling and then crooking to stroke the spot again, forcing another moan out of the taller male.

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Fuck me. I want you to fuck me. Please.”

 

His voice was laced with desperation, his hips pushing back against the fingers as hard as they could, his bottom lip swollen and red from being bitten. He whined as the fingers withdrew, though he was anxious for the next step, his breath coming in quick pants as he heard the cap pop and the sound of lube being squeezed out of the bottle again. He heard the sound of pants unzipping and a low curse at the difficultly of doing it with one hand, Chang Gu's eagerness getting the better of him. He heard the low groan that came from the contact of the lubed up hand against his hard cock, and he tensed as he felt the pressure of said cock against his stretched hole.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Chang Gu had little concern for others when it came to his own needs, but in the presence of others he had to put on a good show; though he really didn't want to hurt his partner. He just had a burning need in his gut that was screaming to be quenched and as soon as he saw the slow nod, he was lurching forward, burying himself to the hilt in one stroke. He grunted in pleasure at the tight heat which surrounded his cock, his eyes falling shut as he felt the walls tense and tremble; clenching around him deliciously. He gave Shin Won no time to adjust, pulling back and snapping his hips forward in a painfully hard motion, his hips crashing into the others and nearly knocking him off balance. He could feel the eyes on him, an unimpressed glare coming from their leader and he paid him no mind, quickly withdrawing and snapping forward again.

 

Shin Won's breath was caught in his chest, the motions slightly painful and overwhelming, the sheer size of Chang Gu enough to knock the wind out of a person, let alone without any time to adjust. He let out a choked sob, his hips jerking forward with each thrust, his fingers outstretched and reaching for Hwi Taek. He felt the other's hands grip his, lifting his fingers to his lips again, planting small, and light kisses to the back of his hand. He squeezed his hand, his knuckles white as he took everything Chang Gu had to give him, his body finally adjusting to the brutal pacing and he started to feel good. He let out a low moan, the thick cock rubbing against his inner walls sending chills down his spine, his breath hitching as he felt the tip strike his prostate.

 

“There.”

 

He breathed out the word, almost soundlessly, though he knew he was heard. Chang Gu pulled back, thrusting into the same spot intentionally, causing Shin Won to cry out; his chin dropping to his chest. He choked on a sob, the violent thrusting making his head spin, his abused prostate aching and sending lightning through his veins. He felt the pressure building in his gut, an intense heat pooling and spiraling downwards. Hwi Taek was lifting his chin again, their lips colliding in a sloppy kiss, saliva dribbling down his chin messily. He panted and keened, moaning through the biting and kissing, the hands on his hips almost bruising as he took Chang Gu to the hilt time and again. The noise in his head was deafening, the roar of his orgasm nearing drowning out all other thought.

 

“Going to cum..”

 

His words were low and shaky, his lips parting from the elder's and he cursed as he felt the other withdraw completely at the leader's command.

 

“Not yet.”

 

He let out a low whine, his fingers swatting at the elder, irritation coursing through his veins. He was so close, the heat in his stomach nearly releasing into his balls, though it began to slowly curb as he felt the heat of the body against him remove itself. Hwi Taek was gone just after, leaving Shin Won to his whining, sobbing state, his hands clutching at nothing and he whined again; only quieting when he felt the light touch of Hong Seok's fingers in his hair.

 

“Shhh. Baby boy, you'll have your chance.”

 

He was always a smooth one, though it came naturally to him. He smoothed down Shin Won's wild hair, his fingers stroking it softly as he glanced over his shoulder to where Hwi Taek had Chang Gu in his lap, straddling his hips and rutting wildly against him. Their mouths were slotted together in a passionate kiss, their tongues gliding over one another in a hurried dance as Hwi Taek wrapped slender digits around Chang Gu's straining cock. He could hear the low groan it elicited, their lips parted as Chang Gu dropped his head to Hwi Taek's shoulder and mouthed at the exposed flesh of his throat. Hong Seok turned back to Shin Won, his fingers trailing down the back of his neck to his spine, where he traced it down to his backside. He gripped and released the plump flesh of his ass, smirking at the low mewl it pulled from the other male. He tilted his head slightly, peeking under the younger male and eying the straining cock. It looked rather painful, still trapped beneath the now soaked cotton; precum staining and leaking through the fabric.

 

“Let's get you out of these, hmm?”

 

He hummed lowly as he teased his way across the pinked handprints on Shin Won's ass, fingers creeping into the waistband of his briefs and he tugged them down slowly, reveling in the relieved sigh he was met with as Shin Won's cock was released; a soft slapping sound following as it arched against his stomach. He wrestled them off the whole way, his hands gliding back up the hairless legs and thighs, his fingers pinching and releasing the skin; amused by the way it bloomed pink and then went back to normal. He glanced over the younger males back to the others, his eyes trained on the place where Hwi Taek's hand was gripping Chang Gu's cock; his strangled moans signaling that he was close. He was mesmerized by the way he moved, his hips jerking frantically upwards into Hwi Taek's fist as if he couldn't get enough. He bit down on his lower lip, his hands moving to undo his pants and he slipped them down slowly, his hard cock springing up; hard and leaking.

 

“It looks like Hwi Taek is going to take care of Chang Gu, so you're all mine now.”

 

Shin Won whimpered at the words, the sounds coming from a few feet in front of him causing him to feel an even greater need. He rolled his hips back, wanting to feel the pressure inside of him again, his breath hitching as he heard the familiar sound of lube being opened for the third time that evening. He was grateful that he was already stretched, the burn non-existent and the pleasure coming immediately after Hong Seok had pushed himself inside. He was gentler than Chang Gu, his pace slow and careful, his own groans coming intermittently. Shin Won cursed as he felt the slow pacing stay that way, his cock dripping onto the floor beneath him as he strained for release. He normally loved the way that Hong Seok fucked him, but after Chang Gu, he needed it hard. He rolled his hips back, urging the other to go harder, but he felt resistance with the way Hong Seok pressed his thumbs into his lower back, signaling him to behave.

 

Chang Gu was screaming now, his orgasm ripping through him in an alarming rush, his head tossed back and his fingers clawing at Hwi Taek's back. His whole body spasmed and he was spraying white between them, his vision going white as he came. Hwi Taek groaned to himself, his shirt covered in cum and he carefully released the softening cock from his grip, lifting his fingers to Chang Gu's lips. He never swallowed anyone's cum, especially if he hadn't sucked them off and he smirked victoriously when he felt the others lips and tongue glide over his skin to clean off his own ejaculate. He shifted the other male off of his lap and he discarded the dirtied shirt at his side, lightly brushing Chang Gu's hair out of his face and placing a light kiss on his forehead before crawling to his former position in front of Shin Won.

 

_I won't rush you, there's a lot of time._

 

He only watched for a few minutes, enjoying the way Shin Won's lips parted and then pursed, obviously pleasured, but also frustrated with the way Hong Seok wouldn't change his pace. He licked his lips and leaned towards the younger male, his tongue grazing the casing of his ear before he offered his help.

 

“Do you want me to touch you, baby?”

 

Shin Won was nodding immediately, nearly giving himself whiplash with how violently he was agreeing. He tensed for a moment when he felt a set of hands on his back, slowly stroking his skin as Hong Seok continued to thrust into him slowly, the other more than content to just feel the burn build up slowly. The hands roamed over the entire expanse of his back, touching every freckle and mole, caressing the spot where his spine curved, and finally slipping between his legs. He let out a ragged moan when he felt the hand wrap around his cock, his eyes clenching shut with the first stroke. He was so full and so hard, his teeth digging into his lower lip as the hand stroked again, moving from the base to the tip; thumbing over the slit and dragging a bead of precum with it on it's slow drag back to the base.

 

“Feels so good..”

 

His voice was breathy, shaky, and full of want. He trembled as he felt the other hand cup his balls, rolling them slowly as the hand stroked, his fingers curling into his palms. He felt the burn build up again, not as quickly as the first time, but it was comfortable. He felt the other speed up his thrusts, moaning as he felt him strike where he needed him to the most and he choked on a pained groan as he felt Hwi Taek's hand squeeze him roughly. He felt the hand on his balls withdraw and a firm grip on his chin, his head being forced sideways. There were lips on his own, tongue and teeth following as Hwi Taek pulled and prodded at his lips. Hong Seok was fucking into him at a quicker pace, every thrust striking his prostate and sending blinding pleasure up his spine. Though, he knew he wouldn't be able to cum with the tight grip on the base of his cock.

 

He whined in his throat, the sound swallowed by the elder and he rolled his hips back as Hong Seok drove into him, his pacing becoming erratic as he cursed and gripped Shin Won's hips roughly. He knew the other was about to cum, with the way his hips stuttered and his breathing got louder and his fingers dug deeper. He wanted to cum himself, but it wasn't up to him, their fearless leader controlling every aspect of his experience at this point. He whined and whimpered, hoping to gain some sympathy and he only gained a click of a tongue in return, the lips removed from his own and he felt Hong Seok slam into him one last time, his body jerking as he let out a shout and spilled inside of him. He felt the other male twitch against his prostate, his own body on fire as he had been fucked not once, but twice and been forced to wait his turn to cum.

 

He could feel Hong Seok go slack against him, a light kiss on his shoulder following a heavy sigh as the other slouched against his back, resting until he regained his composure. The grip on his cock had relaxed, though he was no longer on the brink of orgasm as the other had stopped moving and was slowly starting to soften inside of him. He heard the low groan as Hong Seok shifted his weight, pulling himself out of his body and he was met with nothing but chilled air against his sweat stained skin. He had been so close, had been on the verge of falling apart, his body shimmering under the harsh lighting of the room, his limbs trembling as he tried not to break into tears and beg.

 

“Don't worry, baby.”

 

Hwi Taek's voice was soothing, his fingers brushing the hair off of his forehead and Shin Won wanted to believe him. He wanted to trust in his hyung, to accept that his turn was coming, but he painfully hard and had been brought to the brink too many times to wait any longer.

 

“Hw-hyung.. please.”

 

He pleaded softly, full lips pursed in the best pout he could muster, hoping that it would be enough to wrangle his soft hyung into finishing him off. He expected that he would fuck him soon, would fill him and push him to the brink, to finally allow him release, but he didn't expect to be pushed to the floor; lying on his back with Hwi Taek between his legs. He felt the sound he was about to make get caught in his throat, his chest feeling like someone had kicked him when hot lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. He felt himself grow impossibly harder, his eyes rolling back in his head as his hands scrambled to card through the elders hair.

 

He let the noise break free, his back arching off of the floor, his fingers gripping at the hair at the top of Hwi Taek's head. He had wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, his lips still only sucking at the tip, his tongue lapping at the never-ending precum. Shin Won was writhing, his breath coming in quick pants as he felt the elder slide his mouth lower, the wet cavern of his mouth never as inviting as it was right now. He held back the urge to thrust into the heat, a low whine coming from deep within as Hwi Taek dragged his lips back up his length, followed by a tight fist. He slowly moved up and down a few times, his tongue assaulting Shin Won feverishly and he let his mouth pop off the tip unexpectedly.

 

“Just a minute.”

 

The voice came before Shin Won could even complain, the urge to protest settling down as he felt the other move away from him, his fingers untangling from his hair. He waited with great impatience, though he kept himself quiet, waiting as he heard the rustling sound of clothes being removed and he exhaled in relief as the body heat returned. He could feel the light pressure of the elder on his thighs, one hand roaming over his chest as he bit down on his lower lip in anticipation. He was waiting for his legs to be lifted, to feel the familiar press of a cockhead against his hole. However, he let out a high pitched whine when he felt the hand around his cock again, felt the pressure against his tip, the tight heat engulfing him. He heard the hissing sound that Hwi Taek made as he stretched, usually the one doing the fucking when it came to Shin Won, though this time he had settled for being fucked after watching the younger male take two cocks already.

 

It took a minute to adjust, even having only the head inside and Hwi Taek exhaled before sinking down onto Shin Won entirely, the younger male's hips flush against his ass. He pressed both hands down on Shin Won's chest, steadying himself before he raised his hips and sank back down again slowly. He watched in interest at the way the younger male's face contorted into one of sheer pleasure, his forehead wrinkling and his lips pursing as he tried to hold back the moans welling up in his chest. He tapped him on the side lightly, chuckling to himself as the younger lifted his head, as if he could see and he softly spoke.

 

“You can touch.”

 

 

_Come on, come on, come on._

It seemed like hours, though it was only seconds before his hands were all over the elder. One resting just above his ass, riding up and down with each thrust of his hips onto his cock, the other gliding over his smooth stomach; fingertips playing in the light dusting of hair just below his belly button. He let out a wrecked sob as Hwi Taek rolled his hips a certain way, the angle shifting and pushing him deeper inside. He felt the shudder of the elder's body and he trailed the hand on his stomach lower, the backs of his fingers stroking the hard cock that bounced against him with each thrust. He loved the way Hwi Taek rode him, it wasn't often that he was able to top the elder, and he wanted to see the look on his face when he came. He choked on his words, fearful that he would be rejected, even left to take care of himself, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke.

 

“I want to see you.”

 

The movement stilled, the elder stopping just as he reached the tip of Shin Won's cock and he heard a shaky breath followed by his question.

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yes. Please. Hyung, please. I need to see you.”

 

He had lost all of his composure, begging and biting at his already swollen lips. He whimpered at the low hum he received in response, knowing full well that it was his thinking tone and that the possibility of getting what he wanted was alive, but maybe not for long. He felt his breath catch in his throat as one of the hands on his chest moved higher, roaming over his clavicle and throat, only stopping when they reached the knot just below his adam's apple. He felt his neck jerk forward as he elder tugged on the scarf, guiding him into a sitting position and he exhaled sharply, his breath mingling with the other's.

 

He blinked behind the scarf, his hands finding purchase just above the curve of Hwi Taek's hips, his thumbs rubbing nervous cicles into his skin. He took in a deep breath, tongue anxiously licking at his lips and he groaned as he felt the other roll his hips, his hard cock sliding over Shin Won's stomach. He wanted to see his face, _needed_ to see his face, his wish granted only moments later. He felt both hands going to the back of his head, slowly untying the knot and letting the fabric drop to the floor, before falling to rest on his shoulders. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light and he inhaled sharply as Hwi Tael's features came into full view. He was beautiful, as always, his lips curved into a smile and his eyes crinkling at the corners.

 

“Happy now?”

 

The words were lost as Shin Won lurched forward, lips crushing into the elder's and he squeezed his hips tightly in his grasp. He was happy to find the elder pliable, his lips parting to allow entry and he swirled his tongue into his mouth hurriedly, tasting every inch of his mouth as if he hadn't just kissed him earlier that evening. He dragged his tongue over teeth and tongue, his jaw going slack as he felt arms tense around his neck, hips rising and then sinking back down. He let out a harsh moan as he pulled away from the kiss, his eyes never leaving the elder's face and he swallowed again, narrowing his eyes in question. Hwi Taek knew what he wanted, always simple, always straight forward Shin Won and he nodded his head in compliance.

 

Shin Won slid his hands from Hwi Taek's thighs to rest on his ass, squeezing and molding the plump flesh between slender digits. He pulled his cheeks apart, lifting him up and he followed closely behind, his hips snapping up violently to drive himself deep into the elder. He felt Hwi Taek's body collapse into his own, their chests crushed together and the elder's grip around his neck tightened as he groaned and pulled back, only to thrust into the heat again. He kept up that pace, slow and hard, both bodies glistening with sweat as he fucked into the elder, his eyes trained on the other's features. He loved the way Hwi Taek tossed his head back when he moaned, the way he exposed his throat and he couldn't help but dive in, teeth sinking into the smooth skin; tongue dragging up the short expanse to his jaw. He planted kisses up and down his jawline, his breath ragged and hot as he moaned; the heat building up in his stomach again.

 

“Hwi Taek, hyung..”

 

He mumbled the name against the elder's skin, feeling a shudder at his words and he lifted his face, forcing their eyes to meet again. He licked at his lips, still thrusting at his slow pace and he leaned in to place a soft kiss against he elder's lips before quickening his pace. He was forceful and quick, enjoying the way the elder bounced against his chest with each snap of his hips; the burn in his lower abdomen becoming more fierce with each motion. He groaned as he felt the muscles clench around him, a hoarse cry escaping the elder and he knew he had found the spot he was looking for. He pulled back and snapped his hips up, both moaning loudly as he hit the elder's prostate again. He continued to drive into that spot, the clenching and twitching around him pushing him closer to the edge.

 

“I'm going to cum..”

 

He managed to sputter, his words almost failing him as he fucked into Hwi Taek at a breakneck pace, the heat spiraling down into his balls. He could feel the breath on his neck, Hwi Taek's body having given up and plastering itself against Shin Won's for support. He could heard a soft murmur beneath labored breaths, something along the lines of “Go ahead.” and he slid one hand up the other's back, tugging his hair gently and slotting their lips together as he frantically sought release. He dropped the hand between their bodies when he knew the elder was steady and he tugged at the near forgotten cock that was leaking precum all over his stomach. He jerked his hand up and down in time with his thrusts, his lips parting against the other's as he let out a harsh cry; hips losing their rhythm and he was cumming moments later. He saw a flash of white, his hips stuttering as he felt hot spurts of cum release into the elder.

 

“Shin Wonnie.. baby..”

 

The words were breathless against his lips, Hwi Taek's eyes screwed shut as he jerked, the warmth that spread through him and the hand on his cock triggering his own orgasm. He whined into Shin Won's mouth, the sound high pitched and melodic, the haze in his mind drowning out the praises spewing from the younger male's lips. He felt the younger go slack, his grip on him loosening as he shrank back onto the floor, pulling the elder down with him. He wasn't much of a cuddler, but he knew Shin Won needed it after everything they had done tonight and he let himself go boneless on top of his chest. His breathing was labored and his heart was pounding, his arms draped lifelessly next to Shin Won's head.

 

“Thank you, hyung.”

 

Shin Won breathed a word of thanks, finally able to relax after a hard days work and constant teasing from the others. He knew he could leave it up to Hwi Taek to take care of him, thankful for the others as well. He lifted his head, glancing past the elder, but found that the others had left during their session and he dropped his head back to the floor, his eyes closing despite having been blinded most of the evening. He exhaled a long sigh, knowing full well he had to move soon and he groaned inwardly as he felt the other move, sitting up slowly and blinking down at him, before carefully sliding off and pulling a pained moan from the taller male. He was shot an apologetic look and he nodded his head, one eye peering up at the elder and he groaned as he sat up, searching for his clothes. He stood slowly, his body still weak and his ass sore, carefully pulling his clothes back on and he turned to the other, who was waiting by the door.

 

“You're welcome.”

 

He finally responded, waiting as Shin Won slowly joined him and he smiled warmly as the other leaned down to place a light kiss against his lips, a light blush on his cheeks. It wasn't often that they shared an intimate moment outside of sex, but it was nice and it sent a warm feeling through his bones, though he didn't know what to expect from it. He patted the taller male on the ass, ushering him out the door, pulling it closed behind them, and they began the long walk back to the dorms in silence.

 

_You shine, already already._

 

 

 


End file.
